witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ripples
Feel free to comment on this page -- please Game widow 00:34, 17 May 2008 (UTC) The Lady Steals Your Existing Sword Since you can hold only one silver sword at a time, the game seems to give whatever silver sword you're holding to the Lady when she gives you Aerondight after the fight. That can suck if you had a fancy Rune Sword at the time. It seems you could leave your existing silver sword in storage, run to the island and avoid as many monsters as possible (maybe a couple wyverns you could outrun in Lakeside and a couple more on the island you could either avoid or off with an Aard stun and the steel sword for a coup de grace,) then use the steel sword for the Dagon fight (steel seems to work alright on Vodyanoi.) I did the Dagon fight in Normal mode using Tawny Owl, Igni, and Group style with Crinfrid Oil. They're really not all that resistant to incineration, and the pain kept them from coming after me most of the time. This same, "Hey, no! I liked that sword!" issue occurs in Act V, too, when the Royal huntsman offers you a choice of swords as a reward for all 10 The Witcher trophy quests - if you take the Moon Blade, you lose whatever silver sword you were already holding. :( It's even worse then, as you likely already have Aerondight at that point. It would be rude to give away the Lady's gift. Thank goodness for my Red ribbon and Storage mods! Licensed Luny 05:26, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Oh, and I checked - the "Do you approve?" question to the Lady shows up after you finish The Heat of the Day even if you've yet to advance Ripples beyond the first stage. Licensed Luny 05:26, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::thanks for the fact checking, i really appreciate it :) .. as for Act V, I've found that your sword stays on the ground if you take the moon blade (i always have Aerondight by then and consider it a trade up to get the moon blade, so i've never sweated it). I've tested this and you can go back, leave the moon blade, take aerondight and come back and do the reverse. So that one place is the only one so far that i've found where the silver blade is not gone for good. But no one buys them anyway. :: I also never worry about losing my rune sword after Dagon as i also consider aerondight superior to the rune sword at that point, but i have often considered trying exactly what you described (storing the silver sword and just making do with Gwalhir - which i always buy at the beginning of act iv) ... and i may yet do it :) Game widow 11:11, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::: It works! I left my disappointing Rune Sword in storage, ran to the boat, got the ruby, ran to the Dagon alter and killed them all off. Back to the lady and got Aerondight, but she didn't take my rune sword (makes sense as Geralt wasn't carrying one.) There was only one Wyvern I had to fight, and Aard stun made him plenty sensitive to steel. Fighting the Dagon worshipers went fine with Gwalhir and Igni in normal mode. Geralt was using Willow, too. Not sure if he needed it, just couldn't remember if Dagon knocks him down. The rune sword was in storage when I got to the Dike in Act V. Licensed Luny 08:51, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::: I noticed last night that when Aerondight repalced my Rune Sword on Black Tern Island, the rune sword remained at the lady's spot. Left the island to finish both elves and order and went back to Black Tern Island for Basilisks. To my surprise, my sword was still on the floor there, untouched. Also, after finishing Ripples it seems the island spawns nothing anymore. GhostNWN 10:57, 2 July 2008 (UTC) No Aerondight (yet?) 'The witcher then asks if the Lady approves of his deeds. If he has found her at her usual bathing spot near the boat landing, he must then go to meet her at Dagon's altar. It is possible that he finds her already at Dagon's altar. If she does approve, she gives him a gift: an excellent silver sword Aerondight.' I did as the lady wished and got the do you approve option. She told me she did but no item was rewarded. So I suppose it needs another quest as well. Yet it doesn't say so on the wiki. I'll try out to finish the quest The Heat of the Day and then talk to the lady again, see if she is more talkative :) Mytharox 02:34, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :I seem to recall that you do have to finish the Heat of the Day ... but i'm not 100% sure. Let me know what you fine Game widow 10:11, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::Confirmed that it's after heat of the day, and in fact it's in another quest that you receive the sword although connected. (As in you need this quest here as a pre-quest.) The quest where you do receive the sword is Alvin.Mytharox 17:22, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::I've edited a little, but I suppose the 'reward' and 'related quest' should be changed as well now. I don't know if I am allowed to do so or if you could?Mytharox 12:48, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::You are "allowed" to edit anything you like. I don't own this wiki, i'm just it's most zealous contributor. Be my guest :) Game widow 14:09, 7 October 2008 (UTC) vodyan priest I believe the vodyan priest won't re-appear until killing 3-4 Dagon priests and Teyu. This should be confirmed, but in three playthroughs so far I've had to do that, and noted Dagon worshippers spawning without a priest before the resolute girl announced that the friendly priest was back. 16:20, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :I can pretty much guarantee that Teyu has nothing to do with it. But it is possible that killing a few "unfriendly" vodyanoi is necessary. — Game widow 15:28, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I'm having trouble getting the guy to spawn, I've killed Teyu, and I think all of the Vodyanoi in the Lakeside. Is there a place where they usually spawn? ::Most likely, you simply have not completed enough of the quest. When he respawns, the resolute girl will come up to you (Geralt) and say "I know something you don't know". This tends to happen /after/ you talk to the fisher king about the lady of the lake, and to the lady herself about the dispute between the villagers and the vodyanoi. It's got thing to do with Teyu, unless you are not trying to make peace. — Game widow 10:49, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I've tried talking to the Fisher King about the Lady of the Lake but I only get 3 dialogue options, "Can I use your boat." "Where's the priest" and "Farewell". I did get the Paths of Destiny quest from the Lad though, should I be focusing on that? :I'd simply keep at the other quests and periodically drop by the lakeshore until the resolute girl tells you he's back. How far along in "The heat of the day" are you? The only think you should not do is talk to Rayla, as that triggers the end of the chapter. I am assuming that you have not fought Dagon. If you have, then you are past the point where the priest could come back. Otherwise, nothing seems particularly amiss — Game widow 18:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Do you think it could be a bug? In the Heat of the Day it says "I Should something to do before they implicate me in wedding preparations." It's no longer active, the only primary quest I can do now is Ripples. I've killed 3 Dagon worshipers near the elf encampment, 2 near the fisherman's hut and 1 priest near the resolute girl. Does that sound right? Am I missing anything? Oh and I have the alabaster figure from Julian, there are now two objectives for Ripples, one is to talk to The Priest and Julian and the other is to see if Julian's gift is accepted by the Lady of the Lake. :hard to say. Like i said before, as long as you haven't killed Dagon himself, just keep plugging away at the other quests. Have you dealt with the mirror ? given the amulet ? talked to Dandelion at the inn ? — Game widow 16:20, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::It might be tied in with the Alvin quest also. I suspect the Dagon worshippers may just keep spawning when you enter lakeside until certain conditions are met. On my last play through I only killed two sets of Dagon worshippers at Lakeside. Quest giver. If you talk to the Fisher King before talking to the Vodyanoi Priest, there will be an extra line of dialogue about the vision of the city, and Geralt will ask about the inhabitants etc, (basically outline the Ripples plot to the Fisher King), then you will get the Ripples quest also. :OK, thanks for the tip — Game widow 22:21, October 15, 2009 (UTC)